


who you think i want you to be

by Sparroet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, Other, Trans Character, rlly rlly late coldflashweek piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 04:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparroet/pseuds/Sparroet
Summary: Very late coldflashweek - arranged marriage promptThere was never really an illusion of choice or love, but maybe, by happenstance, they've found a happy ending.





	who you think i want you to be

**Author's Note:**

> Very late coldflashweek - arranged marriage prompt  
> i struggled a lot with finishing it because my experience is something i feel scared to share. I wish i could just be, and be loved that way - so thats what i wrote to.

 

Their story is a rather normal one, sadly; Leonard’s mother was sole heir to the throne, his father Lewis was a manipulative bastard who married her, fathered her son, then killed her to claim the throne as King Regent until Leonard was old enough to wed.

Leonard is already nineteen and still unwed (and he never would be, until, of course, his father sees fit). It has taken Lewis years of searching to find a kingdom that would take Leonard and allow Lewis to remain in power at home, but at long last; he has offered his son like a toy to the fiefdom of Allen, a rich kingdom to the south, for they are having a great deal of trouble marrying off their only child as well.  If there is one saving grace, it’s that Leonard (and his sister, by proxy) won’t need to worry about Lewis’ terrible influence for much longer. Still, he hasn’t heard very much about the Lady of Allen, only that she’s rather nervous and very studious, ( and he thinks her name is Bariss?) and she’s apparently got a love life equally as hopeless as Leonard’s, but not for lack of trying. 

They’re introduced in the cold of winter, with Dame Allen and Sir Allen presiding, and the good Lady looking rather put out by it all. Lewis has chosen not to come, nor to give his son away, but really, that’s more a blessing than anything. There’s formalities, and a ceremonial dinner, titles to announce (in which Leonard learns his soon to be bride is named Barry), and finally, finally they are released from formalities, and Leonard is very quickly approached by Dame Allen, a sheepish Barry tailing behind her mother.

“Before you finalize this arrangement,” the Dame drawls, “And believe me, this arrangement gives me no pleasure other than to ensure my child might find suitable company - Barry has something to say, and if you are to balk on our terms, I will be most understanding - and not truly disappointed to see you leave.”

Barry grimaces, and Leonard wonders momentarily whether the Allens are quite cruel as parents, “It should be no trouble, milady, I am not unused to the...misdeeds of various courts.”

This, apparently, is the wrong thing to say, because Dame Allen sneers,”I’ll have you know we are nothing like your bastard of a-”

“Mother!” Barry speaks for what must be the first time that night, and her voice is a little lower (but no less sweet) than Leonard anticipated, “I will be able to handle myself.”

Barry grips Leonard’s hand tightly,pulling him towards a private parlor, “I have something rather important to show you,” she says, and her eyes flit back and forth like she’s nervous someone will overhear them, “I worry once you know, you will wish to reject me. It’s been a bit of a pattern.”

Leonard laughs,full bellied, “I can’t imagine anyone turning down a lovely lady like yourself.”

“Ah - well,that’s the thing,” Barry mumbles, “I suppose it's just easier if I show you - I’m not exactly the lovely lady you were promised.”

And with that, Barry drops her dress unceremoniously from her shoulders, and begins unlacing the corset underneath.

“Um,” Leonard stammers, “Don’t you think it's a little early for this? We hardly know each other?”

Barry pays him no mind, and finally Leonard begins to understand, when he sees Barry pull out padding from their undergarments, and the corset falls to reveal a flat chest and distinct lack of hips, and Barry smiles, purely out of nerves, “Um? I hope I made my point? And don’t need to remove my undergarments? But anyhow, that’s why Mom is so worried about my prospects that she would arrange something - and uh, if you do reject me, I understand, but please, you mustn't tell anyone-I,” and they break off, casting their eyes downwards.

“Truthfully,” Leonard says, calm and softer than usual, “I’ve always been attracted to all people equally. I cannot judge you if I am to be honest with myself. But what I think isn’t really important, Barry. Are you more comfortable with being a woman?”

They look up, looking so much like a startled deer, “Sometimes. Sometimes not. I-I think, being feminine is easier, but I shouldn’t like to always be bound by it.”

“Then I won’t ask you to,” Leonard smiles, his best attempt at being warm and friendly, “And that’s the end of that. If we are to be bound by circumstance, I hope you will always be comfortable enough to share with me. Thank you for trusting me.”

“Really? That’s all?” Barry squeaks, voice rather high, “You wouldn’t reject the arrangement?”

“No,” Leonard chuckles, “I would not reject you. I would like to get to know you, Barry, as who you are, and not who you think I wish you to be. And I would expect you to treat my interest in men, women, and those in between with equal delicacy.”

“Yes,” Barry grins freely now, and laughs in sheer relief and glee,”Yes, of course.”

* * *

 

The wedding day comes sooner than they could have expected, and honestly, they aren’t much more beyond friends at that point. It doesn’t stop the lump in Leonard’s throat from forming when he sees Barry step into the aisle for the first time, their dress pure white with elegant gold trim, little beads of red following the hem. They wear a thin little tiara, sewn into the while veil, and a cape-like shimmering gold train trails behind them. Barry is beautiful, and when Barry smiles shyly, taking their place on the altar, Leonard feels his heart seize, answering with what must be the dopiest grin he’s had in his entire life. 

“What is it?” Barry whispers, a hint of nervousness in their voice.

“I am happy,” Leonard whispers, near ignoring the pastor reciting the bland, formal royal vows, “To spend the rest of my life with someone I can call my friend. I thought it would be an entirely loveless affair.”

Barry cracks a grin, barely containing themself through repeating their vows, and the chaste peck that binds them is filled with happiness and adoration, and more importantly, the promise of a life full of respect and trust. 


End file.
